The Gambler
by TheYellowUmbrella94
Summary: My name is the Doctor. I am a time-lady from the planet Gallifrey. I have ginger hair, two hearts and I fell in love with a Human. This is the story of Rory Arthur Williams. The Human who made A time-lady fall in love. An AU story in which Amy is the Doctor and she falls in love with Rory, a human. Amy/Rory River/11(John Smith). Inspired by AU Meme on Tumblr. Don't own anything.
1. Prologue: This is the Story

Prologue

I had friends once upon a time. Magnificent, magical friends. But they are all gone now. There is Dr. River Song, A time traveling Archaeologist and Dr. John Song, A doctor and River's Husband. My best friend with his crazy intelligence, mess of hair and bow ties. They are together in the 51st Century, Fighting crime. I run into them every so often, They call, I call but mostly I'm alone.

There was someone once. In a village called Leadworth. A nurse named Rory Williams and he was perfect. He had a big nose, a kind smile and a big heart. But I lied to him I told him my name was Amelia Pond and that Leadworth was just a stopover in my travels. I fell for him. This perfect human being. When I told him who I was and asked him to come with me, he said no. I left.

Why the hell did I leave! he was brilliant and he made me fall in love with him, A normal human. He called me Amy and told me he loved me. If I was Human I would have said it back. But I'm not and I didn't.

My name is the Doctor. I am a time-lady from the planet Gallifrey. I have ginger hair, two hearts and I fell in love with a Human.

This is the story of Rory Arthur Williams. The Human who made A time-lady fall in love.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Of Crash Landings, Phone Calls and First Meetings

TARDIS  
"To do list: Call River and John, Get something to eat, Fix engine and stop talking to myself because I sound like a crazy person" The Doctor danced around her TARDIS talking to herself. Thinking of her to do list. The engine could wait, the breaks were not working properly and she had been meaning to redesign the TARDIS the beams were outdated and it hadn't changed since she was around 900. She was now 952. She had traveled alone for 40 years since John left to join River. She was dancing around planning on landing the TARDIS in Wales and visiting Captain Jack Harkness for lunch.

"TARDIS call River and John" A phone appeared out of the console and she picked it up she could hear the dial tone she clicked buttons, pulled levers and checked the screen as she waited for them to answer.  
"Hello" River answered in her usual mysterious tone of voice. "Hey Song it's me. Just wondering what your up and if you're up for shopping. I'm thinking ancient Rome. You know how I love the Romans. Are you Busy?" Her voice was full of hope, River could tell she was lonely. "Sorry sweetie, The husband is taking me to see Shakespeare. I have an idea why don't you go to earth and find some poor sod to take on your adventures with you." River talked as if she was hoping the doctor would take her advice. Advice she had frequently been giving the Doctor for the past forty odd years. "No it's fine, I'll go see Jack and the Torchwood team. It has been while." River was about to hang up when she heard the TARDIS making its distress sound. The TARDIS lurched the screen went crazy, The TARDIS flashed green and the Doctor fell over.  
"Doc, what was that? Are you okay?" The Doctor reached the phone "Yes! Yes! I'm fine the TARDIS is going crazy. The screen says I'm on a collision course"  
"Collision course with what exactly?" River asked her voice filled with fear.  
"By the looks of things Earth, A town called Leadworth in 2008. I better go I'll call you when I land, Tell John I said Hi," The Doctor hung up the phone and held onto the console. Seconds later there was a bang and the TARDIS went dark.

LEADWORTH  
Rory Williams was having a bad day. The hospital was really busy and he still had A paper to write for college. Rory was a nurse and also A med student in the local University. He was having bad day. So far his car had gotten a flat tire, he had missed his bus, he got soaked in the rain, his best friend Melody had called him to bail her out of jail again and a patient in the emergency room had gotten sick on his new shoes. If someone had told him that a week later he would be grateful for his horrible day Rory would have laughed in their face. But in truth one week later Rory Williams was glad he had had a bad day and decided to cut through Mr. Malone's field and happen upon A beautiful girl. The Doctor was also grateful Rory had had a bad day.

RORY'S POV  
"Alright I'm off." Rory called to Head Nurse Susan Jones. "See ya tomorrow, Rory." Rory walked out of the Hospital. He missed the bus and there wasn't another for an hour so he decided to walk. He lived on the other side of Leadworth in a cottage with his mum, Jessica and his dad, Brian. He decided to risk cutting through Malone field. Mr. Malone was a scary, middle-aged man with a limp. He always wore a flat hat, a V-necked jumper and boots. His left eye twitched. Rory had been afraid since he was ten and his friends dared him to climb the tree in the middle of Malone field and tie a pirate flag. He was caught and Mr. Malone had yelled at him, while holding a rifle. Rory had avoided him ever since. As he walked Rory daydreamed of finishing school and leaving Leadworth. He would miss his parents and best friend, strangely enough. But he wanted to travel and see the world. When he was little Rory had dreams where he was A Roman Centurion. He had never visited Rome but he couldn't wait to go there. No ever came to Leadworth unless they were old. The young left and the old arrived. But this was a special day. As Rory walked along lost in though he failed to notice the girl laying on the ground and he tripped over her.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Are you okay? I'm a nurse." Rory exclaimed getting to his feet and offering his hand to the fallen girl. She took it gratefully.  
"I'm fine. Where am I?" Rory noticed she was pretty. She had flaming red hair and dark eyes.  
"Malone field, just outside Leadworth in England. I'm Rory by the way. Rory Williams" he offered her his hand.  
"I'm The Do- Amelia. Amelia Pond." She decided to go by her human alias. She thought he was cute and had a feeling she might be here awhile. The TARDIS was nowhere in sight. They both stood there holding hand smiling. Rory was about to say something when A phone rang blasting the song 'Hot n Cold' by Katy Perry.  
"Sorry I have to get this" she let go of his hand smiling and answered her phone.  
"Hello John, River. Don't worry I'm fine" Rory could hear concerned voices in Amelia's phone yelling.  
"You don't have to come get me. I think I'll hang around in Leadworth for awhile. What? No I'm not alone... I made a friend... His name is Rory, he's a nurse and he is not imaginary." She smiled at him and he returned the smile. She had a really pretty smile.  
"What do you mean you don't believe me?!" Amelia shrieked sounding annoying her smile turning into a frown.  
"I'll prove it. Hey Rory would you mind saying hello to my psycho friends to prove you are not a hallucination?" Amelia asked holding out her phone towards Rory.  
"Sure," Rory replied somewhat confused. He took the phone off her. "Hello?"  
"This is Dr. John and River Song. Who are you?"  
"I'm Rory Williams. I'm a nurse, I'm training to become a doctor and I'm 22 years old." he replied feeling strange like he was being grilled for the Spanish inquisition.  
"Okay. You're real. Tell the Doc we said goodbye and tell her we love her. Goodbye and Good luck." They hung up. Rory handed her back her phone.  
"They told me to say goodbye Doc. Are you a Doctor?" he questioned.  
"I have a doctorate in science. They always call me Doc. I guess they think Amelia doesn't suit me" she put her phone in her pocket and leaned back on the balls of her feet. Rory now realized what she was wearing a knitted red scarf, jeans, black ankle boots and a black military styled coat.  
"I like your name. Amelia Pond sounds like something out of a fairytale" Rory blushed realizing what he had just said. Amelia giggled at him.  
"Well, looks like I will be here for awhile. Is there a bed and breakfast or something where I can stay?"  
"Yes in the town, Come on i'll show you." he took her hand on impulse and started walking out of the field.  
"We just have to avoid Mr. Malone. He terrifies me." Amelia Laughed at him. Rory was grateful he had decided to cut through the field. Even when they ran into Mr. Malone.


	3. Chapter Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything. Please check out my polyvore and tumblr especially for The Gambler. Links on my profile. Thanks for the favorites and reviews. The Title comes from the song 'The Gambler' by fun.**

Chapter Two: Of Jobs, Houses and Questions

LEADWORTH B&B ONE WEEK LATER

"Amy!" The Doctor heard banging on the door of her room. The voice was Rory's in the past week she had been in Leadworth she had grown quite fond of Rory. The awkward male nurse who had found her in a field and found her somewhere to stay.

On her first day in Leadworth he had found her somewhere to stay.

On her second day he had accidentally called her Amy and after deciding she liked the name he hadn't called her Amelia since.

On her third day he had to go to London for work. After a few hours she realized she missed him.

On her fourth day they had gone to the end of Summer fair in the town square.

On her fifth day she declared she needed a job and a place to rent.

On her sixth day she got a job at the local cafe.

On her seventh day she had been fired.

Today was her eighth day.

She rolled out of bed and hit her head on the bedside table. The room was tiny and she needed somewhere better to stay. Today was Rory's day off and he was taking her house and job hunting. She hadn't needed money for a long time and it was weird having to search for one.

"Coming Rory." She yelled as she found something to wear. She finally found a red scarf, black skinny trousers, a long-sleeved blueish top, black boots, her time traveling watch and a blue military styled coat. When she was ready she opened the door. Rory was waiting for her in a hoodie, jeans, a blue scarf and runners with a takeaway hot chocolate. She had grown accustomed to this in the short period of time she had been in Leadworth.

"Morning Rory." He smiled his 'Amy smile' as his parents had dubbed it and handed her her hot chocolate allowing his fingers to linger on hers for as long as possible.

"Morning. I got the newspaper for jobs and I think I found somewhere for you to stay,"

"Ohh. Really? Where?" She sounded excited and smiled at every word he said.

"Well, it's around the corner from my house. It's a cottage the owners are Scottish and they will be visiting relatives for the next six months or so and they need someone to look after the house. They have cats but their relatives are allergic so they need to leave them behind. In return for really cheap rent they want someone to look after the cats and plants. It's a nice house. Do you like cats?" he rambled, he had a habit of doing that when he was nervous Amy had noticed.

"Yea, I like cats. Does it have a spare room? My friends visit often and I will need somewhere to stay." Amy talked as she walked out of the Bed and Breakfast onto the town square in Leadworth.

"Yea, it does. I asked cause I knew with your friends they might like to visit sometime. Do you wanna go see it now? Then we can have lunch and find you a job." Rory answered turning towards the road up to his house past the duck pond.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on Nurse-boy and show me this cottage." Amy grabbed his hand and dragged him up the hill.

"Nurse-boy? Seriously? Not even Melody is that mean." Rory complained.

"Oh Shut up Rory! When do I get to meet the famous Melody anyway? Is she your secret girlfriend or something?" she questioned.

"Oh god no! Mels is like my sister. Annoying, self righteous and idiotic but still like family. She is currently in America. No idea why. That's why I went to London during the week to bring her to the airport. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet her. You would love her." Rory claimed.

"Wait. Why is she your friend if she is so annoying? and what do you mean I would love her?" Amy's eyes narrowed on Rory and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She was there for me when no one else was and You would love her as she is kind and very clever, just like you." Rory smiled and Amy returned the smile uncrossing her arms and resuming walking.

"What do you mean she was there for you when no one else was?" Amy questioned frowning. Suddenly Rory went very awkward and closed off.

"I-I-It doesn't matter," he stammered "Oh look here we are." he quickly changed the subject. Amy frowned but decided to drop the subject.

It was a two story white cottage the garden was full of plants and what looked like a collapsed shed.

"I wonder what happened to the shed." Rory commented.

"No idea" replied Amy brushing it off,

"It's pretty" she continued.

"Yea it is. Let's have a look inside." Rory announced walking towards the door. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. As they waited Amy noticed at least four cats. After a couple of minutes a woman answered the door. She looked nothing like Amy was expecting she was in her late thirties. Her dark black hair was pulled back in a bun, she had kind eyes, and was wearing a navy blue dress with heels and a half-apron around her was waist. She also wore a single strand of white pearls around her neck.

"Hello Rory. You must be Amy. My name is Grace Evans. It is nice to meet you please come inside." Her voice was kind and she spoke with a smile on her face. The house itself was very pretty it had a small kitchen, a dining room and living room on the ground floor, on the first floor there was two small bedrooms and a large bathroom, the second floor was a converted attic, the main bedroom. Amy loved it. There was a skyline window above the bed with a view of the stars and a large window with a telescope. The walls were covered in star charts drawn in stunning accuracy.

"Wow.." uttered Amy. Rory nodded his head in agreement.

"My husband drew them. He loves the stars." exclaimed Mrs. Evans her voice filled with pride.

"I love them too. I'll take the house." Amy notified. Nodding her head looking at Mrs. Evans. Mrs. Evans smiled at her. They retreated back downstairs to the living room. It was agreed Amy would move in the following Monday after the Evanses had left for Scotland.

After they had left the house Amy and Rory headed for the village it was almost one o'clock so they decided to get some lunch. They decided to go to the Leadworth cafe. The cafe was a small place it had a homey feeling and there was nowhere else to get lunch in the town so it had quickly become Amy's favorite. They sat down in a window boot facing each other.

"Sooo. What are you going to order?" Asked Amy. Rory smiled at her he could tell by the way she was sitting with an impatient look on her face she had already made her mind up. He decided to tease her.

"I do not know. What are you going to have?" Rory replied teasingly.

"I am going to have grilled cheese, chips and fanta." Amy revealed.

"That sounds good I'll get that as well." Rory responded nodding his head. The waitress came and took their orders. As they ate they talked about trivial things. Such as the house, Rory's job, collage and Rory asked Amy about her friends and her travels. After they finished eating Amy's phone started blasting the song Captain Jack. Amy looked at her phone.

"Sorry I have to get this." Amy smiled apologetically.

"Oh Captain! My Captain" Amy Exclaimed

"_Hey Gorgeous I heard you were in England through the grapevine. I thought I would check in and make sure everything was okay. So is everything okay?"_

"Did River ask you to check up on me?"

"_Well.. Yes of course she did. Do you need anything? A job? Money? A shoulder to cry on?"_

"Captain! Are you flirting with me?"

"_Me! Never. I don't flirt with people who sound Scottish."_

"Ha! You would flirt with anything. As a matter of fact I once saw you flirt with a lamp post."

"_Ohh Yes and what a pretty lamp post it was. So where exactly are you?"_

"I'm in Leadworth, a small village about an hour from London."

"_Sounds dull. Well if you need anything please call me or Gwen or Martha or Mickey. I have to go sort out a Weevil problem. Call you soon. Bye Doc."_

"Bye Captain." Amy hung up her phone smiling at the thought of the Torchwood team Mickey Smith, Gwen Cooper and Martha Jones-Smith.

"So was that your boyfriend?" Rory inquired innocently. Amy laughed

"Oh god no! I don't have a boyfriend. That was Captain Jack Harkness, My American army friend and a horrible flirt. He works in Cardiff. He worries way too much." Amy notified Rory. He smiled clearly happy about the fact Amy didn't have a boyfriend.

"So what sort of jobs are available in Leadworth?" questioned Amy.

"Well. Not that much actually. They are only advertising for teachers for the new primary school." revealed Rory

"Teaching? I could do that. I have a degree in teaching as well as a doctorate in teaching." stated Amy.

"You do?" Rory acknowledged "How did I not know about this?" he questioned.

"I didn't tell you. Anyway is there somewhere to apply or what?"

"Yes there is. The school is having interviews all day. You just go in and apply. Open until three o'clock. It's Two thirty now so we better get going." observed Rory. Getting up and grabbing his coat, he threw twenty pounds on the table to cover the price of the food and a generous tip. I jumped up throwing on my jacket and scarf and practically running to join him. I really hoped I would get the job. A few years back I worked as a science teacher undercover. It was then I ran into Sarah-Jane. I never really thought of teaching younger children but I think it would be fun.

"So how far is the school?" Amy asked Rory as we ran.

"On the other side of the town, it's about a fifteen minute walk or a twelve minute run." he replied running. Wow he can run really fast. We ran the rest of the way to the school making it there with about ten minutes to spare. There's a lady standing at the front door. She looks strict. She is wearing a long green colored dress with glasses and is holding a clipboard. As we reach her she is starting to leave.

"I'm sorry applications are closed." she stated. She doesn't sound sorry and her eyes narrow on Rory. He looks nervous.

"Hello, Ms. Phillips. Good to see you. How are you?" Rory stammered a sheepish look on his face. She smiled evilly.

"Much better, now your brat of a friend isn't in the school. You know she is the reason we needed a new building. After she decided to crash a bus into the main building the day before she turned eighteen. A last hurray she said." Ms. Phillips snapped. I sent a look of curiosity towards Rory who was currently very fascinated by his shoes. I pulled out my psychic paper out and flashed it at the old women. She looked very shocked.

"Oh my heavens! Ms. Pond, I am sorry I did not know. I will get the principal right away." she sputtered and ran off to find the principal.

"What does that say?" inquired Rory. I looked at it to see what Ms. Phillips had seen.

"It just says my teaching license was awarded to me by the Queen Elizabeth II of England." Amy smiled and returned my psychic paper to my pocket. Rory looked shocked.

"You know the Queen.." he stammered.

"Yes, nice lady." nodded Amy. Ms. Phillips returned accompanied by a tall man with black hair wearing a pinstripe suit. He smiled at Rory and Rory returned the gesture.

"Ms. Pond, Welcome to Leadworth primary school. The only position we have left is teaching the Y.G. Class for Year three if you are interested." he smiled at me.

"Y.G. Class?" Amy replied. What on earth is a Y.G. Class?

"It's the Young Genius Class. Exceptionally bright students. Rory will explain it better himself and his friend, Melody were both in the class." he responded. Young Geniuses. That sounds right up my alley.

"I'll take it. When do I start."grinned Amy. The principal smiled and Rory smiled. I think I am going to like this job.

Rory and I left the school after Ms. Phillips and Henry Jacobson, the principal, showed us around the school. My class would have only twelve students all aged between seven and eight. My classroom was a brightly lit room with views of the fields behind the school. It was state of the art and I got very excited in the science laboratory. Especially after I informed them I was a scientist and had a doctorate. They offered me the job of Head of the Science Department. Rory and I walked through the village. It was almost six and Rory had to be in work for eight so he had to go home and change.

"Congratulations on the job." he smiled at me.

"Thank you, for your help finding the job. I could not have done it without you." Amy smiled at him. He looked like he had something else he wanted to say.

"Amy.."

"Yes, Rory."

"I was wondering if you would, maybe let me take you out on Saturday to celebrate, for like a date? It's okay if you don't-"

"I would love too." Amy cut him off.

"Goodbye Rory. I'll see you tomorrow, have a good time at work" and with that Amy turned and walked away towards her Bed and Breakfast.

"Bye, Amy" she heard Rory mumbled behind her.

Got a house, got a job, got a date. Not a bad date for a Time-Lady undercover.


End file.
